besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiereniel, The Lost and Mad Fallen Angel
Full character list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! characters Kiereniel kir-ren-i-el, Once an Angel of the forgotten demiplane of Astratum, Now fallen and lost. He has joined the Magical Monster High School to get help, or so he was told. There he now struggles to find his place among this strange new world, and has to get a grip on his madness through which he sees the world in a very different light. Backstory Astratum, a small forgotten satellite dimension to the world of Yorankal, is home to both Angels and Demons who constantly change states of living peacefully with each other and making war. Long ago their dimension was sealed with an Eldritch force simply known as The Abyss; anyone who tried to leave or fell off Astratum was lost forever. High magic is the dominant force for Astratum and it has permeated all aspects of life for it’s inhabitants, and it could be said that magical learning is the only way that their civilisation (reminiscent of ancient Mediterranean cultures yet infused with lots of applications of magic) has survived given their chaotic changes between war and peace. It was to this place that Kiereniel was born to Nathaniel and Ceriel. Like most children here he had to grow up fairly fast, learning how to use magic and learning martial disciplines to defend both himself and his people. When he was 10 (and nearly full grown) and after one of longest peace-times in living memory (nearly a full year), he participated in his first and last war. While his commander kept him and his company out of the direct fighting, one of the demon companies had managed to break through to them using magic to create great fissures in the earth. The demons cornered him and his companions and he was struck down into the earth and into The Abyss, stunned and unable to fly out. The Abyss was not just darkness, it was the utter absence of anything. To him it was like suffocating, yet he did not die and he later felt that he was not alone. Whispers, old, cold and distant began to tell him things, things that made no sense to him yet seemed to be laden with the cold and indifferent nature of the universe. It seemed like an eternity that he was in The Abyss with those whispers and the longer he was forced to listen the more he began to lose himself. Soon the whispers began to make twisted sense. Out of nowhere, between eternity and no time at all, The Abyss vanished and he awoke in the forested groves of Yorankal (unknown to him), his once grey wings turned black. Yorankal Yorankal is rural world, it’s human inhabitants were not ones to step beyond their simple lifestyles. To them Astratum was a long forgotten myth. Kiereniel wandered through the forests looking for some signs of civilisation. He was lost for what seemed like months when he finally reached a village. A first they were all curious about him, a strange black-winged youth around whom, some dark and twisted apparitions appeared at odd intervals. Their curiosity turned to fear when he tried to offer a little girl some conjured flowers but they appeared as eldritch, mutated things the writhed in her hand. That night he was chased out by a mob of angry villagers. This pattern repeated itself many times as he wandered from village to village over the next couple of years, just looking for place to settle down and "Be normal". Even when he found a town, the people there were no kinder, mocking him for his odd appearance and sinister prescence. There he managed to conjure such a monstrosity that the townsfolk all fled leaving him alone in the night. Swearing off towns and villages, he decided to settle out in the woods where he would not be bothered, and he could practise this strange new power of projected imagery. Some months later, he was visited by a strange (by other people's standards) young woman by the name of Sirenia Elensei. She was infinitely fascinated by his imagery, said that "It spoke to her inner darkest soul". Kiereniel said "I think it looks pretty." Sirenia often visited Kiereniel in his makeshift treehouse, and helped him build it some. She also brought him food and some clean water. It seemed to him as though she were the only decent person in the world, the only one who could understand him. She was fascinated by the myths of Astratum. She told him that once, thousands of years ago, there were two waring gods, One commanding the Angels, One commanding the Demons. They waged infinite war across Astratum and Yorankal, nearly tearing the entire world apart to prove which god was the most supreme. In the end, the ordinary people of Yorankal turned away from the two warring Gods and beseeched the spirits of nature to banish the two and seal away the warrior angels and demons. They succeeded. The two were banished, and all their forces were sealed away on Astratum, never to befall Yoranka again. Kiereniel did not quite believe this, but he accepted it anyways. The Monks of Shenway Some years later, Sirenia had not been round for some months and Kiereniel began to wonder where she was. He set off in the direction she nomally came from. Several days of travel past and he could not find any sign of her. Eventually he came to a temple belonging to the The Monks of Shenway. The monks seemed to recognise him for what he was and at first they were very interested in helping him, but as time progressed, they seemed to become more distant and reluctant to help. Master Albinos, the head monk, approached him one evening and told him: "We have reached the limits of what we can do to help you i'm afraid. But we have some contacts who deal with more specialist cases like yours." With that, he led Kiereniel to another room where a great standing-stone disk glowed. "Through this you will find the help you need. Sirenia is also through there." Kireniel stepped through. Stepped through into a strange room full of strange and alien devices. He was lost again. Category:Characters